New York New York
by Robigna88
Summary: Harvey Specter è il mediatore più brillante di New York. Lisa Sullivan è una donna comune con qualche segreto e molte difficoltà. Cosa succede se Harvey incontra Lisa?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Lisa Sullivan sospirò raggiungendo la piccola finestra che dava sulla cucina. Non avrebbe saputo dire quante volte il campanellino sul marmo pregiato avesse suonato per avvertirla che un'altra ordinazione era pronta, ma dal suo mal di testa avrebbe detto tranquillamente un milione.

L' Elite era il lounge bar più in voga della città da quanto Jacob Mayer lo aveva preso in gestione dopo che il padre era morto.

Il bar era salito di livello ma la paga decisamente no.

Lisa sospirò prendendo il vassoio. Un aperitivo alcolico, uno analcolico e stuzzichini extra per alcuni clienti che evidentemente erano decisamente importanti. Si guardò intorno prendendosi un attimo per alleviare il dolore che sentiva ai piedi e si lisciò il grembiule.

Avvocati, medici, architetti e la creme de la creme di New York; tutti in quell'unico locale a parlottare tra loro di casi impossibili, pazienti difficili e progetti ambiziosi. Nel portadocumenti una serie di carte di credito gold, addosso completi cuciti su misura e sul viso l'aria furba tipica degli uomini di potere.

Cose parecchio lontane dalla sua vita.

«Lisa!» la richiamò il capo «Ma che diavolo stai facendo inchiodata lì come una statua di sale?»

Lei scosse il capo ridestandosi dai suoi pensieri e abbozzò un sorriso «Scusi Jacob,» disse «mi stavo solo riposando un attimo. Serata piena.»

«Beh visto che vuoi venire qui a riposare forse è meglio che detragga dalla tua paga i tuoi _attimi di riposo_. Che ne dici?»

«No signore.» replicò lei passando dall'altra parte del bancone «Non sarà necessario. Torno subito al lavoro.»

«Bene!»

La donna si incamminò. Si inumidì le labbra stampandosi un sorriso sul viso e raggiunse il tavolo. Servì i clienti con gentilezza e poi si avvicinò ad un altro tavolo appena occupato.

Conosceva la donna che vi si era appena seduta, si chiamava Jessica Pearson ed era a capo dello studio legale più grande della città. L'aveva vista diverse volte, con alcuni clienti, con qualche uomo; sempre con persone molto distinte ed eleganti. Ordinava sempre la stessa cosa; un Martini con doppia oliva e delle tartine al salmone. Lasciava delle ottime mance, ed aveva un bel sorriso anche se Lisa era certa che non fosse sempre del tutto sincero. Aveva l'espressione di una cacciatrice sempre pronta a trovare nuove prede e a non lasciarsi sfuggire quelle già catturate. Dopotutto, considerato che era una donna in una vasca piena di uomini squalo e che era arrivata comunque in alto, non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti.

Quella sera era lì con un uomo che Lisa non aveva mai visto. Prese il blocchetto delle ordinazioni e sorrise ad entrambi «Buonasera,» disse «sono Lisa e mi occuperò di voi stasera. Cosa posso portarvi?»

L'uomo, di cui Lisa non sapeva il nome, le sorrise «Hai l'aria stanca, Lisa.»

Lei abbozzò un sorriso «Servire tutto il giorno ai tavoli può essere molto stancante signore.»

«Chiamami Harvey,» rispose lui «_signore_ mi fa sentire vecchio.»

Lisa abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, poi lo rialzò su di lui «Se non le dispiace preferirei di no. Questo è il mio posto di lavoro e»

«Bene allora dimmi a che ora stacchi. Faremo una passeggiata e fuori da qui potremmo essere amici.»

La donna al tavolo con lui si schiarì la voce accennando un sorriso e Lisa rimandò indietro un ciuffo di capelli sfuggito all'elastico.

«Signore,» iniziò «so che è facile cadere vittima dei soliti cliché sulle cameriere ma a dispetto di quel che crede, io non lavoro qui perché amo l'idea di uomini ricchi e ambigui che provano a portarmi a letto. Quindi, la prego, mi dica cosa vuole bere così che io possa tornare al lavoro. Il mio capo non ama che si perda tempo.»

Harvey sorrise volgendo lo sguardo a Jessica Pearson, e proprio lei prese la parola «Prenderemo due Martini con doppia oliva e delle tartine.»

Lisa annuì «Arrivano subito.»

«Lisa,» le disse Harvey «ho molto apprezzato la tua sincerità. Credo davvero che io e te potremmo essere amici se tu volessi.»

«Signore,» replicò lei sorridendo «non so molte cose della vita, ma di una cosa sono certa; gli uomini come lei non diventano amici delle donne come me. Con permesso.» si allontanò bloccando il vassoio sotto il braccio e li lasciò soli.

Jessica Pearson rise poggiando le mani intrecciate sul tavolo «A quanto pare esistono delle donne capaci di resistere al tuo fascino.»

Harvey piegò poco il capo guardandola con aria beffarda «Cederà.»

«Non ci conterei ma... buona fortuna, _signore_.» lo canzonò.

Harvey Specter rise lanciando un'occhiata a Lisa dietro il bancone. Sarebbe stata dura, Jessica aveva ragione. Ma Lisa era bellissima e lui era Harvey Specter, il miglior mediatore di New York. Aveva sempre ciò che voleva e riusciva ad ottenerlo con classe.

* * *

«A domani Lisa.»

Lisa sorrise a Stacy, la sua collega e la salutò con un gesto della mano. Non riusciva a credere che quella giornata infernale fosse finalmente finita. Non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa e anche se pagare un taxi per portarla fino a lì le sarebbe costato almeno metà delle sue mance, si sentiva troppo stanca per prendere l'autobus quella sera. In fondo, pensò, aveva lavorato duro e presto sarebbe stato il suo compleanno; si sarebbe fatta un regalo in anticipo.

Sospirò riflettendo sul fatto che, probabilmente il giorno dopo se ne sarebbe pentita, ma non cambiò idea. Non quella sera. Ripiegò la divisa ordinatamente dentro il borsone e sobbalzò quando rialzando gli occhi si ritrovò Jacob davanti.

«Jacob!» esclamò «Non l'avevo sentita arrivare. Mi ha spaventata a morte.»

L'uomo non si mosse di un millimetro «Mi hanno detto che oggi hai rifiutato le avances di un cliente. E' vero?»

«Si.»

«E perché,» disse lui facendo un inchino «di grazia?»

«Non sono qui per assecondare le avances dei clienti, sono qui per fare la cameriera. Se avessi voluto essere preda di uomini ricchi e potenti avrei fatto la spogliarellista, o la escort. O magari entrambe.» disse con tono ironico.

Jacob alzò un sopracciglio «Ti va di fare la spiritosa forse?»

«Rispondevo semplicemente alla sua domanda.»

«Beh la tua risposta ti è appena costata le mance della serata.»

Lisa strinse forte il borsone e gli si avvicinò «Lei non può togliermi le mance della serata per questo motivo. Non è corretto.»

L'uomo alzò le mani abbozzando un sorriso «Uuh...» mormorò «cosa vuoi fare? Dirlo al capo? Oh aspetta. Sono io il capo.»

«Signor Mayer, ho bisogno di quelle mance.»

«Non è un mio problema. E ora fuori prima che decida di licenziarti.»

Lisa Sullivan avrebbe voluto rispondergli, o magari tirargli contro qualcosa. Ma se era vero che aveva bisogno di quelle mance, era ancora più vero, e triste, che aveva bisogno di quel lavoro e l'unico modo per tenerselo era assecondare quello squallido capo. Si mordicchiò il labbro sperando di riuscire a trattenere le lacrime ma qualcuna sfuggì al suo controllo mentre usciva dalla grande porta di vetro. «Addio taxi.» mormorò con la voce incrinata.

Mise le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e corrugò la fronte camminava verso la fermata dell'autobus. Non poteva credere che lo avesse fatto davvero. «Come faceva a sapere quando avrei staccato?»

L'uomo rise fermandosi di fronte a lei «Non lo sapevo.»

«Quindi vuole farmi credere che ha aspettato qui fuori per ore in attesa che il mio turno finisse.»

«Mi crederesti se ti dicessi che è così?»

Lisa scosse il capo e si asciugò il viso «No. Ma non fa alcuna differenza. Mi dispiace, ma devo andare a casa ora.»

Harvey Specter corrugò la fronte mentre lei lo superava passandogli accanto. Di solito quello era il momento in cui le donne iniziavano a cedere, ma non lei. «Ho un'auto. Posso accompagnarti se vuoi.»

Lisa si voltò a guardarlo «Sono sicura che ha anche un autista e i sedili riscaldabili e probabilmente lo stereo pieno di canzoni blues, ma non sono interessata. E inizio a trovare la sua insistenza piuttosto fastidiosa. Stasera mi è già costata le mie mance.»

«Le tue mance? Che significa?»

La donna continuò a guardarlo mentre faceva qualche passo all'indietro «Significa che questa conversazione finisce qui. Buonanotte signore.» si voltò camminando a passo più svelto ed Harvey, confuso, pensò che era il caso di fare due chiacchiere con Jacob Mayer per capirne di più.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 1**

Lisa si rigirò un'altra volta nel letto. Guardò la sveglia sul comodino e sospirò; segnava le 4.45 e per quanto volesse riuscire a dormire almeno un'altra ora, decise che era giunto il momento di alzarsi.

Non avrebbe comunque chiuso occhio, i pensieri che le frullavano in testa erano troppi, quindi tanto valeva iniziare la sua giornata. Si alzò lentamente, e aprì poco gli infissi, più per abitudine che per altro. Si infilò velocemente sotto la doccia e indossò la sua tuta da ginnastica. _Era vecchiotta_, pensò ma in fondo lei la indossava raramente. Fermò i capelli in una disordinata coda di cavallo e si accertò di non aver svegliato Bruno.

Prese il guinzaglio di Rufus, che scodinzolava felice guardandola come in attesa, e lo agganciò al collare insieme alle chiavi di casa. Uscì richiudendosi lentamente la porta alle spalle e fece un grosso respiro inalando l'aria gelida di New York. Il sole stava lentamente sorgendo e lei si sentiva come in trappola.

«Andiamo Rufus» disse al suo amico a quattro zampe. Il cane la seguì giù per i tre gradini che li separavano dalla strada e tenne il ritmo come meglio poteva quando lei iniziò a correre.

* * *

Harvey Specter si fermò per bere un sorso d'acqua dalla fontana al parco. Roteò il collo per due volte, come per sciogliere la tensione e si fermò ad ammirare la città. Quell'ora del mattino era l'ideale per fare una corsetta; poca gente in giro, un relativo silenzio e soprattutto nessuna fila al suo chiosco di caffè preferito.

Sorrise arricciando poco la bocca, come era solito fare. Viveva una bella vita; successo, donne, soldi e un lavoro che amava e che dopo tanti anni era ancora capace di dargli quelle scariche di adrenalina che lui riteneva fondamentali per sentirsi vivo.

Senza che se ne rendesse conto il suo pensiero volò a quella donna bella e con gli occhi tristi che la sera prima gli aveva servito da bere e gli aveva dato il ben servito. Non era mai successo e il fatto che quella Lisa lo avesse respinto lo intrigava incredibilmente. Aveva fatto quattro chiacchiere con quel Jacob Mayer alla fine, e, con i suoi modi, la storia delle mance era stata risolta completamente. In più Lisa avrebbe ricevuto una piccola sorpresa al suo rientro al lavoro. Una sorpresa che, Harvey sperava, le avrebbe fatto piacere.

Sospirò guardando in basso e il sorriso si allargò sul suo volto. «Ciao amico» disse piegandosi sulle ginocchia e facendo scorrere la sua mano sul pelo dorato del cane. «Ti sei perso?»

«No, è solo molto disubbidiente.» sentì dire.

L'uomo alzò gli occhi e corrugò per un attimo la fronte prima di rimettersi in piedi. Lisa se ne stava di fronte a lui, il viso arrossato, le labbra rosate dischiuse. Sembrava avesse corso per ore, ma era comunque bella come la ricordava. «La vita è proprio strana…» sussurrò.

«Mi dispiace per Rufus,» rispose lei prendendolo delicatamente per il collare «tecnicamente dovrebbe essere addestrato ad ascoltarmi quando gli dico di non fare una cosa. Ma temo che abbia passato troppo tempo con Bruno. Dopotutto sta a casa con lui più di quanto ci stia con me, è normale che obbedisca più a lui che a me oramai.»

Harvey deglutì mettendo le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni sportivi. Bruno… ecco perchè aveva rifiutato le sue avance, c'era già qualcuno nella sua vita. «Bruno?» chiese. E non si rese neppure conto di aver parlato.

Lei annuì distratta passandosi una mano sui capelli legati «Si. Bruno è mio zio. Vive con me e Rufus.»

Lui annuì poco. «Lisa, Bruno… qualcosa mi dice che tu non sei propriamente americana.»

«Wow!» esclamò Lisa riagganciando il guinzaglio al collare del cane «Sei davvero sveglio.» Il suo tono era sarcastico e Harvey non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Devo andare ora.» aggiunse lei «Ehm… mi dispiace per ieri sera. Hai provato ad essere gentile con me ed io sono stata scortese. Ma avevo avuto una brutta serata. Non che questo giustifichi il mio comportamento, tu non c'entravi nulla anche se ti ho accusato del contrario. È solo che… Mi dispiace. Ecco tutto.» abbozzò un sorriso e sulle sue guance spuntarono due deliziose fossette. Harvey piegò poco il capo, trattenendo la voglia di alzare la mano e accarezzarle il viso.

Che diavolo gli stava succedendo? «Non importa» le disse «lo capisco»

Lisa annuì e si schiarì la voce «Beh, ci vediamo in giro allora. Anche se dubito fortemente che, a parte questo parco forse, io e te frequentiamo gli stessi posti.»

L'uomo fece spallucce indietreggiando di qualche passo «Io invece credo che ci rivedremo molto presto.» le disse prima di voltarsi e riprendere la sua corsetta, stavolta verso casa.

Lisa entrò dentro il locale sicura che quello sarebbe stato un giorno infernale. I piedi le facevano male dentro quelle scomode scarpe che Jacob costringeva tutte ad indossare e si sentiva talmente stanca da riuscire a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti. Sbadigliò troppo esausta per coprirsi la bocca con la mano, ma tanto non c'era ancora nessuno, e raggiunse gli armadietti dalla parte opposta della sala. Posò le sue cose ordinatamente e spense il cellulare prima di indossare il grembiule.

Si voltò per tornare in sala e sobbalzò ritrovandosi Jacob davanti. «Cazzo!» esclamò. Si coprì la bocca con la mano e scosse il capo cercando di riprendere il controllo «Mi scusi, mi ha spaventata.»

L'uomo sospirò e allungò la mano verso di lei. Le porse cinquecento dollari e rimise il resto delle banconote in tasca prima di parlare «Ecco le tue mance di ieri.» Le disse «E congratulazioni, ho appena deciso di darti un aumento. Avrai seicento dollari in più a partire dal prossimo stipendio.»

«Non capisco» mormorò lei sorpresa «ieri non voleva neppure darmi le mance e ora mi sta persino dando un aumento. Si sente bene?»

«Sto benissimo.» rispose l'uomo rude «E ora inizia a lavorare.»

Lisa lo guardò allontanarsi e sospirò guardando i soldi stretti nella sua mano. Non si sarebbe di certo lamentata, ma tutto sembrava fin troppo strano. Decisamente sospetto. Mise le banconote in tasca decidendo che ci avrebbe pensato dopo, in quel momento non ne aveva il tempo. Raggiunse la sala, che come per magia si era riempita di gente, e si avvicinò ad un tavolo per prendere la prima ordinazione della serata.

«Salve, sono Lisa e mi occuperò di lei stasera. Cosa posso portarle?»

La donna, una mora con due occhi azzurri da gatta, guardò il suo riflesso nello specchietto da borsa e scosse il capo «Sto aspettando qualcuno. Non sono ancora pronta ad ordinare.»

«Okay allora. Tornerò quando la persona che aspetta sarà arrivata.»

«È arrivata!» esclamò una voce dietro di lei.

Lisa sobbalzò appena, guardò l'uomo prendere posto e sorridere alla donna di fronte e annuì impercettibilmente cercando di ignorare l'incontrollabile senso di disappunto che provava. «Bene!» esclamò «Cosa posso portarvi?»

Harvey sorrise «Ci affidiamo a te, Lisa.» le disse. «Ti avevo detto che ci saremmo rivisti presto o no?»

«Si.» mormorò lei «Vado a prendervi dei drink, signore. Torno subito.»

L'uomo la guardò allontanarsi, concentrandosi solo su di lei, su quell'incedere sicuro ma stanco. Solo quando la sua compagnia gli toccò la mano si ricordò di non essere solo. Sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso e le disse quello che diceva quasi ad ogni donna. «Sei molto bella stasera.»

Lisa si coprì un orecchio con la mano e poggiò la cornetta sull'altro. Non riuscì a capire benissimo quello che le stavano dicendo ma una cosa l'aveva capita chiaramente: NYC Central Hospital.

Lasciò cadere la cornetta che penzolò fino a sfiorare il pavimento e corse fuori dal locale togliendosi il grembiule e lasciandolo cadere per terra.

Harvey stava ancora sorseggiando il suo drink quando la vide uscire fuori dal bar con tanta fretta. Si guardò intorno cercando di capire cosa fosse successo ma tutto quello che vide furono una serie di occhi perplessi che ben presto tornarono a concentrarsi sui bicchieri. Si alzò, chiedendo scusa alla sua "amica" e si avvicinò ad un'altra cameriera che aveva appena rimesso a posto il telefono «Cos'è successo a Lisa?»

Lei fece spallucce «Non lo so con precisione, ma pare che qualcuno sia finito in ospedale. Credo si tratti di suo zio.»

«Quale ospedale?»

«Non lo so davvero, mi dispiace.»

Harvey sospirò e tirò fuori dalla tasca una banconota da cento dollari. La diede alla cameriera e sorrise «Ti dispiace recuperare la roba di Lisa per me? Il suo cellulare, la sua borsa, qualunque cosa abbia dimenticato nella fretta.»

«Si, certamente» rispose lei infilandosi la banconota in tasca. «Torno subito.»

Harvey mise le mani in tasca e raggiunse il tavolo al quale la "sua donna" lo stava aspettando «Mi dispiace dolcezza. Ma dobbiamo rimandare la nostra serata. Ho una cosa molto importante di cui occuparmi.» le disse. Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e compose rapidamente un numero. «Donna!» esclamò «Ho bisogno che chiami tutti gli ospedali della città. Voglio sapere dove si trova un uomo di nome Bruno.» riattaccò senza aspettare risposta e sorrise al suo "appuntamento" mentre usciva dal bar con le cose di Lisa strette tra le mani.


End file.
